Sovereign's Raiment
right Created in the month of Whistlewind early in the year of 627 ATA, the battlegear known as the Sovereign's Raiment is a unique and exceptionally striking set of heavy leather and iron armor, crafted for the Sovereign Prince of the Blood, Serath Kahar. Constructed of heavy Midnight Blue Leathers, softer White Suede Leathers, Iron Plating, and Black Fur, the overall image that the Sovereign's Raiment grants is not one of regal style or royal grandeur, but that of a wandering warrior and guardian, with the darker tones of the battlegear's contrasting hues presenting a more earthly connection. The Sovereign's Raiment consists of the following segments: A thick, fur-lined Leather Long Coat forms the bulk of the battlegear, crafted of high-quality leather that has been dyed the color of saturated midnight blue, and then embroidered with ornate patterning. Sleeved, this long coat covers the arms and the entire length of the body from shoulder to just below the knee. A series of iron buckles and black-leather straps down the front allow the long coat to be fastened in poor weather, while the fur interior provides an additional level of comfort for extended durations of wear. Softer White Leather Cuisses extend around the lower half of the long coat atop the heavier leather backing, covering the lower third quarter of the item to protect the thighs beneath, while elegantly contrasting with the darker blues beneath. Trimmed with black fur, the cuisses also feature thin iron plates directly over the thigh areas to ensure maximum protection of the legs beneath. A similar White Leather Sash flows around the right shoulder of the long coat too, providing the buffering foundation for the Articulated Iron Plate Spaulders that flow as overlapping, gutter-shaped plates over the right shoulder itself, and then all the way down the length of the right arm to the elbow, containing both shoulder and upper-arm in a shell of iron atop the two layers of leather beneath. A Black Leather Buckle runs across the thorax and under the left armpit, wrapping around the body as a belt that connects to both the front and back of that long set of spaulders, permitting them to be securely fixed in place. Articulated Iron Plate Vambraces run across the surface of the long coat to protect the forearms and wrists, harboring the same brushed dark metallic-gray tones as their larger spaulder counterparts resting atop a backing of soft black fur akin to that which acts as trimming for the entire set of armor. Black Leather Pants cover the legs themselves, while an equally Black Leather Doublet covers the chest beneath the long coat. Iron Plated Leather Boots complete with Articulated Iron Plate Greaves cover the feet and shins, reaching to just beneath the knee in height. Black Leather Gloves complete the image, offering substantial protection that rivals that of full chainmail, though remains much lighter, quieter, and formative than such armor. In all, the Sovereign's Raiment is battlegear fit for a Prince of Serath Kahar's nature: Understated, pragmatic, yet completed with a level of subtle style and grace that makes it suitable enough for the most dangerous of weather, yet ostentatious and stately enough for most social conventions to be pleased with. In all, the perfect attire for the discerning Ranger-Prince. *Status: Owned by Serath Kahar Sovereign's Raiment